Teddy Bear
by LightLeadingMe
Summary: He was terrified of losing her. He just snapped. Fat Amy/Bumper


**Author's Note: Slightly angsty, but angst is my favorite.**

* * *

"I don't understand why you're so mad at me!" Bumper yelled out as he followed her around the apartment.

"Just the fact that you don't know why I'm upset makes me even _more_ pissed off," Amy responded as she snatched her purse from the dining room table.

"Where are you going?" he asked as he watched her stalk down the hall towards the front door. "You can't leave without talking to me, Amy. How am I supposed to fix this if you leave?"

"I need some space." She turned to face him. "I feel like I'm suffocating." She spun around to continue towards the door, but Bumper ran past her, blocking her way. Amy glared at him. "Move, Bumper."

"No," he shook his head. "I won't let you leave. We're not done."

"Yes, we _are_ ," she growled. "Move!" She tried pushing him, but he stood his ground, his hands planted against each side of the hallway so she couldn't get past him.

"Amy-"

"Damn it, Bumper! Let me go!" She screamed at him, yanking on his arms.

They both began struggling with each other, Bumper trying to keep her back as Amy pushed forward. Bumper grabbed hold of her upper arms and shoved her back against the wall. Amy's head smacked against the hard surface, a loud bang resounding throughout the apartment.

"You're staying here!" He yelled, squeezing her arms tightly as he pinned her against the wall.

"Bumper," she ground out, her eyes wide. "You're hurting me."

Bumper looked down at his hands, noticing his vice-like grip on his girlfriend. He immediately stepped back, his hands held up in the air as he took deep breaths. Amy stayed against the wall, afraid of what he would do if she moved. Once he calmed himself down, Bumper reached out to touch her and Amy flinched away from him. Realizing just how much he scared her, Bumper felt his chest constrict.

"I'm sorry," he said softly.

"I have to go, Bumper," she told him, finally stepping away.

"Amy, please," he pleaded, feeling the well of tears in his eyes. "I didn't mean to... Please, stay. We can talk this out."

Amy just shook her head, slow tears falling from her eyes. She turned and ran to the door, opening it up and slamming it behind her.

Bumper stared at the closed door for what felt like hours, but was probably only seconds before he slowly sank down to the floor, crying his heart out.

* * *

They hadn't seen each other for weeks. Bumper knew she had been by the apartment a few times to get clothes and things when she knew he would be at work. He considered calling in almost every day just to hopefully run into her as she sneaked in one day, but he knew she had to come to him. He had hurt her. He physically had put his hands on her and hurt her. He was never like that before. Something in him had just snapped. He was terrified of losing her, she was everything to him. They had gotten into one silly fight and now he probably lost her for good.

It was a Saturday night and he was in his pajamas still from the night previous, having not changed all day. Come to think of it, he hadn't showered today either. He had woken up and came into the living room, turning on the TV. He sat there all day, watching infomercials, stupid cartoons, and sappy Lifetime movies. He felt like shit.

He barely even heard the front door open, not even bothering to stand up and see who it was. He figured it was Jesse again, checking on him for the third time today. He supposed he should be grateful he had such a good friend who wanted to help him, but right now he was just annoyed.

"Go away, Jesse! I don't need your pity," he called out, his voice rasp.

"I'm not Jesse."

Bumper sat up immediately at the familiar feminine voice. He saw her standing tentatively by the entryway to the living room and he shot off the couch. "Amy!" he exclaimed, but paused mid-step when he saw her move backwards. A flash of what he did to her those weeks back came into his mind and looked down, shame engulfing his body. "H-how are you?" he whispered.

"Okay," she replied. She took in his appearance slowly. He hadn't shaved for days, his hair was dirty and he looked like he hadn't slept in weeks. "How are you?"

Bumper raised his head, tears falling fast from his eyes. "I'm so sorry, Amy!" he sobbed.

Amy took two large strides towards him and pulled him into her embrace. He clutched at the material of her shirt, his face buried in her neck and shoulder as she soothingly rubbed his back and ran her fingers through his hair. He cried so hard that his body shook with the force of his sobs. Amy had silent tears streaming down her face as well, whispering sweet nothings in his hear to calm him down.

It was a little while before he stopped, but they never let go of each other. Bumper kept his nose in her neck, taking in her familiar scent and Amy kept her arms wrapped tightly around him.

"I'm so sorry, Amy," he repeated, lifting his head to look at her.

"Hey," Amy whispered, placing her hands on his cheeks, wiping stray tears from his face with the pads of her thumbs. "It's okay."

He shook his head adamantly. "No, I hurt you. That is _not_ okay."

"I'm fine," she told him. "You scared me more than anything."

Bumper looked deeply into her eyes, feeling another wave of emotions hit him. "A-are you back?"

Amy smiled, nodding her head. "Yes, I'm back."

Bumper felt a weight lift off his chest at her words and he slouched forward, his forehead resting against hers. "I thought I lost you forever."

"You could never lose me," she whispered, caressing his face tenderly.

"You left," he said. "You were gone for weeks..."

"I needed to clear my head," she locked her eyes on his. "I needed to figure out what I wanted. That's why I picked a stupid fight with you. I needed a minute to myself."

"And?" he inquired, his heart racing.

"And," she grinned, pulling him even closer. "I want you. I want us."

Bumper sighed in relief. "Amy, when I pushed you-"

"Bumper," she interrupted him, but he shook his head, pleading with his eyes for her to let him finish.

"When I pushed you, it wasn't because I was angry. I was afraid... I was so afraid of losing you and I didn't know what else to do. I panicked." He held her tighter to him. "I want you to know I will never, ever lay a hand on you again, okay?"

"I know you won't," she nodded.

"I love you," he whispered.

"I love you, too."

Their lips came together ever so slowly, as if testing the waters for the first time. They held each other the whole night, talking, laughing, kissing. Everything was back to normal. They finally had each other again.


End file.
